Cantar de los nibelungos
[[Archivo:Nibelungenlied manuscript-c f1r.jpg|180px|thumb|Primera página del manuscrito. (ca. 1230).]] El Cantar de los nibelungos (en alemán Nibelungenlied) es un poema épico de la Edad Media, escrito sobre el siglo XIII, anónimo, de origen germano. Este cantar de gesta reúne muchas de las leyendas existentes sobre los pueblos germánicos, mezcladas con hechos históricos y creencias mitológicas que, por la profundidad de su contenido, complejidad y variedad de personajes, se convirtió en la epopeya nacional alemana, con la misma jerarquía literaria del Cantar de mío Cid en España y el Cantar de Roldán en Francia. En el Cantar de los nibelungos se narra la gesta de Sigfrido, un cazador de dragones de la corte de los burgundios, quien valiéndose de ciertos artificios consigue la mano de la princesa Krimilda. Sin embargo, una torpe indiscreción femenina termina por provocar una horrorosa cadena de venganzas. El traidor Gunter descubre que Sigfrido es invulnerable, por haber sido bañado con la sangre de un dragón, salvo en una pequeña porción de su espalda donde se depositó una hoja de tilo y la sangre no tocó su piel. Aprovechando este punto débil, le mata a traición en un arroyo. Krimilda se refugia entonces en la corte del rey Etzel (Atila), y deja pasar el tiempo, hasta que en un banquete convocado por Etzel, Krimilda consigue que su propio pueblo sea eliminado a traición. Tanto Gunter como Brunilda (esposa) fallecen en la espantosa carnicería subsecuente. El manuscrito del Cantar, el cual es conservado en la Biblioteca Estatal de Baviera, fue inscrito en el Programa Memoria del Mundo de la UNESCO en el 2009 como reconocimiento de su significancia histórica. El compositor alemán Richard Wagner se inspiró en alguna medida en este poema épico y en la tradición mitológica germánica y nórdica para componer la tetralogía operática Der Ring des Nibelungen ('El anillo del nibelungo'). Versiones de los manuscritos Además de Nibelungenlied ('Canción de los nibelungos') es conocido en alto alemán medio, idioma en que está escrito, como Nibelunge Not por las palabras que aparecen en el último verso del manuscrito hallado en Hohenems (Austria), que significaría 'El hundimiento de los nibelungos'. El poema en sus varias formas escritas se perdió al final del s. XVI, pero manuscritos tan antiguos como del s. XIII serían redescubiertos en el XVIII. Existen 35 manuscritos conocidos del Nibelungenlied y sus variantes. Once de ellos están esencialmente completos. La versión más antigua, sin embargo, parece ser la preservada como Manuscrito "B". Veinticuatro manuscritos están en diferentes estados de completitud, incluyendo una versión en alemán: (el manuscrito 'T'). El texto contiene aproximadamente 2.400 estrofas repartidas en 39 cantos. El título por el cual el poema ha sido conocido desde su descubrimiento se deriva de la línea final de una de las tres versiones principales, "hie hât daz mære ein ende: daz ist der Nibelunge liet" ("aquí la historia llega al final: éste es el cantar de los nibelungos"). Liet aquí significa "cantar", "cuento" o "epopeya", más que, como en el alemán moderno, simplemente "canción". Las versiones de los manuscritos difieren considerablemente unas de otras. Los lingüistas usualmente señalan tres grupos genealógicos principales para el grupo completo de manuscritos, con las dos versiones principales comprendiendo las copias más antiguas: *A *B y *C. Esta categorización deriva de las firmas en los manuscritos *A, *B, y *C también como de las palabras del último verso en cada versión: "daz ist der Nibelunge liet" o "daz ist der Nibelunge nôt". En el s. XIX, el filólogo Karl Lachmann desarrolló esta categorización de las versiones en "Der Nibelunge Noth und die Klage nach der ältesten Überlieferung mit Bezeichnung des Unechten und mit den Abweichungen der gemeinen Lesart" (Berlín: Reimer, 1826). Estructura Sigfrido vence a los nibelungos En el reino de los nibelungos, vivía un rey llamado Nibelungo, quien tenía dos hijos: Schilbungo y Nibelungo. Ambos murieron a manos de Sigfrido. En realidad Sigfrido, caminando, se encuentra con unos hombres extrayendo un tesoro, quienes al verlo, lo llaman y le dicen a Sigfrido que los ayude a llevar el tesoro y que él se quedaría con una parte de éste. Sigfrido, ya cansado, sigue alzando el botín pensando en las grandes riquezas, pero cuando estaban por llegar a su destino, los hombres traicionan a Sigfrido e intentan asesinarlo. De la batalla sale victorioso Sigfrido, quedándose con todo el tesoro, y a su vez con 1.000 hombres, a los cuales se lleva a su reino y utiliza como esclavos. Se decía que el tesoro tenía una maldición. El punto débil de Sigfrido La acción del poema es la siguiente: Sigfrido y Krimilda son dos hijos de reyes. Tras múltiples peripecias, se conocen y se casan. Por otra parte, el hermano mayor de Krimilda, el rey Gunter, desea casarse con Brunilda, reina de Islandia, caracterizada por su belleza, su vigor físico y su bravura; el hombre que quisiera casarse con ella, primero habría de vencerla en combate. Sigfrido ayuda a Gunter, y con su manto mágico, que lo vuelve invisible, pelea sin que Brunilda se dé cuenta, con lo que Gunter consigue su propósito. Más tarde, Sigfrido halla al dragón Fafner y, tras derrotarlo, se baña en su sangre, ya que según la tradición esto le haría invulnerable. Al poco tiempo surge la enemistad entre Brunilda y Krimilda, cuando se descubre la treta entre Sigfrido y Gunter, por lo que la primera decide vengarse a través de Hagen, un caballero de la corte de Gunter que desea poseer el tesoro nibelungo de Sigfrido. Y lo hace a traición, ya que averigua por Krimilda cuál es el punto débil de Sigfrido, cuya imbatibilidad se atribuye a la sangre de un dragón con la que bañó su cuerpo. Hagen mata en una cacería a Sigfrido, arrebata el tesoro a Krimilda y lo esconde. El ataque mortal a Sigfrido es posible ya que, en el momento de bañarse con la sangre del dragón, una hoja cubrió la espalda del héroe a la altura del omóplato, dejándola vulnerable. La desconfianza de Hagen La segunda parte tiene lugar trece años después de estos hechos. Atila, rey de los hunos, desea casarse con Krimilda, la cual, deseosa de vengarse de los asesinos de Sigfrido, accede. Krimilda va al reino de Atila, se casa con él y tienen un hijo. Pasan trece años y la heroína pide a su esposo que invite a la corte a su hermano el rey Gunter y su séquito. Este accede, pese a las recomendaciones en contra de Hagen. Venganza de Krimilda Gunter y Hagen parten acompañados de mil guerreros y tras un largo viaje llegan al castillo de Atila. Poco tiempo después de su llegada empiezan las escaramuzas, al principio con poca intensidad, pero después se generalizan. Mueren primero los caballeros menos importantes, y después lo hacen los de más valor. Hagen asesina al hijo de Krimilda y Atila. Al final, Gunter y Hagen son derrotados y hechos presos. Krimilda exige a Hagen que les diga dónde está el tesoro de Sigfrido, y tras la negativa del prisionero, lo mata. El rey Atila reconoce el valor de su enemigo Hagen, por lo que reprocha a Krimilda su muerte; su pesar es compartido por el caballero Hildebrando, que decide vengar a Hagen y asesina a Krimilda. Con este sangriento desenlace concluye el "Cantar de los nibelungos". Archivo:Johann Heinrich Füssli 003.jpg|''Noche de bodas de Gunther''. Johann Heinrich Füssli. 1807. Archivo:Nibelungenlied manuscript-k.jpg|La muerte de Sigfrido en un manuscrito del 1480-1490. Archivo:Johann Heinrich Füssli 046.jpg|"Krimilda llora el cadáver de Sigfrido". Johann Heinrich Füssli. 1817. Archivo:Peter von Cornelius Hagen versenkt den Nibelungenhort 1859.jpg|Gunther manda a Hagen que oculte el tesoro en el Rin. Pintura de Peter von Cornelius. 1859. Ediciones * Karl Bartsch, Der Nibelunge Nôt : mit den Abweichungen von der Nibelunge Liet, den Lesarten sämmtlicher Handschriften und einem Wörterbuche, Leipzig: F.A. Brockhaus, 1870–1880 * Alice Horton, Translator. The Lay of the Nibelungs: Metrically Translated from the Old German Text, G. Bell and Sons, London, 1898. Line by line translation of the "B manuscript". (Deemed the most accurate of the "older translations" in Encyclopedia of literary translation into English: M-Z, Volume 2, edited by Olive Classe, 2000, Taylor & Francis, pp. 999-1000.) * Margaret Armour, Translator. Franz Schoenberner, Introduction. Edy Legrand, Illustrator. The Nibelungenlied, Heritage Press, New York, 1961 * Michael S. Batts. Das Nibelungenlied, critical edition, Tübingen: M. Niemeyer 1971. ISBN 3-484-10149-0 * Helmut de Boor. Das Nibelungenlied, 22nd revised and expanded edition, ed. Roswitha Wisniewski, Wiesbaden 1988, ISBN 3-7653-0373-9. This edition is based ultimately on that of Bartsch. * Robert Lichtenstein. The Nibelungenlied, Translated and introduced by Robert Lichtenstein. (Studies in German Language and Literature Number: 9). Edwin Mellen Press, 1992. ISBN 10: 0-7734-9470-7. ISBN 13: 978-0-7734-9470-1. * Hermann Reichert, Das Nibelungenlied, Berlin: de Gruyter 2005. VII, ISBN 3-11-018423-0. Edition of manuscript B, normalized text; introduction in German. * Hermann Reichert, Nibelungenlied-Lehrwerk. Sprachlicher Kommentar, mittelhochdeutsche Grammatik, Wörterbuch. Passend zum Text der St. Galler Fassung („B“). Wien: Praesens Verlag 2007. ISBN 978-3-7069-0445-2. Linguistic help for beginners (in German). * Ursula Schulze, Das Nibelungenlied, based on manuscript C, Düsseldorf / Zürich: Artemis & Winkler 2005. ISBN 3-538-06990-5. * Burton Raffel, Das Nibelungenlied, new translation. Foreword by Michael Dirda. Introduction by Edward R. Haymes. Yale University Press 2006. ISBN 13: 978-0-300-11320-4. ISBN 10: 0-300-11320-X * A.T. Hatto, The Nibelungenlied, Penguin Classics 1964. Traducción en inglés y extenso comentario crítico con apéndices. Enlaces externos Categoría:Cantar de los nibelungos Categoría:Siglo XIII en Alemania bar:Nibelungenliad bg:Песен за Нибелунгите ca:Cant dels Nibelungs cs:Píseň o Nibelunzích cv:Нибелункăн унки cy:Nibelungenlied da:Nibelungenlied de:Nibelungenlied en:Nibelungenlied eo:La Kanto de la Nibelungoj et:Nibelungide laul eu:Nibelungoen eraztuna fa:سرود نیبلونگ‌ها fi:Nibelungein laulu fr:Chanson des Nibelungen fy:Nibelungenliet he:שירת הניבלונגים hr:Pjesma o Nibelunzima hu:Nibelung-ének id:Nibelungenlied it:La canzone dei Nibelunghi ja:ニーベルンゲンの歌 ka:სიმღერა ნიბელუნგებზე ko:니벨룽의 노래 la:Carmen Nibelungorum li:Nibelungenlied lt:Nybelungų giesmė lv:Nībelungi mrj:Нибелунгын мырыжы nl:Nibelungenlied no:Nibelungenlied pl:Pieśń o Nibelungach pt:Canção dos Nibelungos ro:Cântecul Nibelungilor ru:Песнь о Нибелунгах sh:Nibelungenlied simple:Nibelungenlied sk:Pieseň o Nibelungoch sl:Pesem o Nibelungih sv:Nibelungenlied tr:Nibelungen Destanı uk:Пісня про Нібелунгів zh:尼伯龍根之歌